Woody
Woody is another one of Mario's friends, and one of the original 4 main characters, along with Mario, Tony, and Mr. Pig. Personality Woody is an alcoholic hunter from Austin, Texas that is obsessed with Shrimpos, wild animals in the SML world. He is actually significantly smarter than other characters, like Shrek or Tony (who are unreasonably stupid), however not as smart as Mario or Chef Pee Pee. He is quite knowledgeable on outdoor related things. He is obsessed with Hunting Shrimpos, and devotes his free time to killing them. He has been shown to do mundane and impulsive things for the sake of Shrimpos Hunting, such as jumping out of a moving car to catch a Shrimpo, leaving Chef Pee Pee to crash, or when he jumped out of a helicopter, forgetting his parachute, to capture a Shrimpo, only for Tony to emerge from the bushes and eat it, causing Woody to crash down to the ground with severe injury. In Shrimpo Hunter episode 3, Woody admitted to receiving 3 DUIs, proving that he's had issues with the law before. In fact, Woody is actually breaking many laws each day, such as: Reckless Driving (looked away from the road to talk to the camera, forgetting he was driving), Texting while Driving, Illegal possession of firearms (Woody has a collection of numerous army-grade firearms that he uses for Shrimpo hunting, including 50 calibers, Thompsons, a p90x, 12 gauge, and a sniper rifle). Despite his insane behavior, he has been shown to want to help his friends, such as in the big thanksgiving when he killed the turkey for Chef Pee Pee after seeing that the stressed chef was in need. After the events of Shrimpo Hunter episode 5, Woody retired after killing the Giant Shrimpo. In 2017, when a killer Shrimp was on the loose, Mario asked for help from him, only for Woody to argue and tell Mario that he "Just didn't have it in him no more" to hunt Shrimpos. Later, when Mario, Rosalina and Brooklyn Guy were about to be killed by the shrimp, Woody burst through the door to kill the shrimp after realising that there are too many wild Shrimpos that need to be taken down, and Woody is the one to take every single one back for dinner. The "New" Woody In the SML short How to eat an Oreo, a different Woody doll premiered. It was more tan than the last one, the smile is smaller, and the hair is darker. It is currently unknown what happened to the old Woody. Appearances American Idol Mario Edition What is Better 2 Easter Special Main Character Judging The Caramelldensen Super Mario Bros with Character Commentary 100 Subscribers! Mario Kart Wii Tony's Life Story Mr. Pig's Life Story Tony Gets a Girlfriend Mario and Luigi Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 1 (silent cameo) Christmas Special The DSi Mario and Luigi Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 2 SuperMarioLogan Rap Bowser's Inside Story Trailer Shrek's Costume How to Eat an Oreo Shrimpo Hunter (All episodes so far) Black Yoshi's Girlfriend Ghost Shrimpo Quotes *"SHRIMPO! CHEW-WEE-BOUY!" - Shrimpo Hunter episodes *"Now, you're just gonna be my little cuddle buddy! Although, you're probably not gonna like it when I start snoring."- Ghost Shrimpo (Woody is in bed with Mario after being frightened off by the Ghost Shrimpo.) *"NASCAR..."- Numerous occasions *"Oops! Almost forgot my beer."- How to Eat an Oreo *"It appears that this Shrimpo has been eaten by a cowboy who is obsessed with NASCAR and beer."- Shrimpo Hunter Episode 1 Trivia *According to a post by Logan on supermariologan.com, Woody will star in the upcoming "Shrimpo Hunter: The Movie", which is currently in production. Logan says that Woody will go on his biggest Shrimpo adventure ever. *In Ghost Shrimpo, there is some evidence that Woody might possibly be gay, such as telling Mario that he loved him, wanting Mario to tuck him into bed, and the fact that he crawled into bed with Mario and hugged him after being scared off by the Ghost Shrimpo. (Refer to the Ghost Shrimpo quote above.) However, Woody is hopefully not gay, and was probably just scared and acting stupid. Hopefully. *In "Hot Cheesecake", Shrek's favorite cheesecake wasn't giving him spicy farts anymore, so after many other attempts to spice it up, he asks Woody's help. Woody gives him a jar of special peppers (actually African Shrimpo droppings) given to him by his grandfather. He says that they are dangerously powerful, and Shrek confirms this, as he immediately needs to crap, which causes him to don an Iron Man helmet (Iron Shrek, or as he says, Iron Donkey) and shoot off into space on a highly explosive fart. Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Shrimpo Hunter